


Salt Skin trilogy playlist

by Lilly_C



Series: Salt Skin Trilogy [4]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Playlist, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally didn't make a playlist but I did listen to these three songs quite a lot while I was writing it. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Salt Skin trilogy playlist

**Author's Note:**

> originally didn't make a playlist but I did listen to these three songs quite a lot while I was writing it. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song.

_1\. Salt Skin by Ellie Goulding (iTunes live version)_  
Hands on strings and my mouth open/ Find the perfect words that I’ve not spoken/ And I won’t tell the truth unless you want me to/ For all the times that I lost my head/ When it rolled to the floor and I found it again/ But when it came back/ I didn’t know my own name

 _2\. Can Anybody Tell Me by Jessica Mauboy_  
Isn't that how it should be/ if it's not then show me/ Does it go further than a heart break or last longer than a mistake/ Do we get to the part where you give me your heart/ And you can't take it back if you try

 _3\. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Ke$ha_  
When did I become such a hypocrite/ Double life, lies that you caught me in/ Trust me I'm paying for it/ With every move I die/ On the floor I'm just a zombie/ Who I am is not who I wanna be/ I'm such a tragedy


End file.
